Marriage
by CloudHop
Summary: Tomorrow, Sasuke Uchiha is getting married to Hinata Hyuuga. Lots of different pairings BTW


Okay, so a lot of implied pairings in this. I hope you enjoy! No comment from Spirit today because she's out with the flu, poor conscience. Sorry foggywolf-chan, even though you're no longer foggywolf…I'M SORRRRYY!! I know I should be working on Bad Boy but I had this idea the day before Easter, today! And I just had to write about it!!!

Disclaimer: Of course I don't own Naruto, who the hell do you think I am, Masashi Kishimoto?!

Tomorrow, Sasuke is getting married. Tomorrow, Sasuke is getting _married_. _**Married**_. For life. As in, 'til he dies. Naruto knew it was coming, he knew that Sasuke wanted to play his little "Avenger" role and rebuild his clan. He knew that he couldn't provide that, he didn't have…_those_ parts. But goddamnit, what about just getting married for love. When Sasuke told Naruto, Naruto blinked a bit and gave him a big shit-eating grin. And he clapped him on the back and asked him if he was gonna get laid. Sasuke sent him a glare and replied that he wasn't a virgin like Naruto. And at this Naruto yelled profusely and they began one of their age-old quarrels. And maybe, Sasuke didn't notice the lack of intensity Naruto usually had when they argued. Tomorrow, Sasuke is getting married, and Naruto will cry like the heartbroken girl he is if he wants to.

Tomorrow, Hinata is getting married. Tomorrow, she would lose every ounce of freedom she had. Tomorrow, Hinata was getting married. Of course she had been surprised when Sasuke skipped back into the village, well…not exactly _skipped_, more like stalked, but nonetheless, he pranced right in, grabbed her by the shoulders, looked her straight in the eyes, and said, "Marry me". Hinata had blinked, she had gasped, and she had promptly fainted. When she woke up she was in the Hyuuga mansion, covered by a soft white blanket, Hanabi seated next to her. And Hanabi's mouth opened, and out came two words Hinata never wanted to hear, "You're married". Tomorrow, Hinata is getting married, and she for the first time in her life, she fainted for a totally non-related Naruto reason. Almost.

Tomorrow, Hinata is getting married. Kiba is attending the wedding. Hinata Hyuuga's and Sasuke Uchiha's to be precise. Kiba figured that Sasuke proposed to Hinata to have superhuman Sharingan-Byakugan babies. And of course, it didn't hurt to be on the Hyuuga's good side once he came back either. After being gone for years, (what was it, 4, 5 maybe?) it wasn't a bad idea to be on the good side of one of the most influential families of Konoha. Of course Kiba had known that eventually Hinata was to be married. She had told him countless times that her family fully expected her to marry, being the heir to the Hyuuga legacy of course. Tomorrow, Kiba's almost best friend and maybe possible crush is getting married, and he couldn't help the "Damn" that escaped his mouth every time he saw Sasuke in the streets.

Tomorrow, Hinata is getting married. And Shino is attending a wedding. Sasuke Uchiha's and Hinata Hyuuga's actually. Tomorrow, he was going to watch as Naruto burst out in tears, probably the only that weren't out of happiness. Except for maybe Kiba. Shino knew. Shino knew Kiba's feelings even before Kiba did. And Shino hid _his_ feelings very well. Shino was good at stuff like that, a "sneaky bastard" as so Kiba dubbed him. And perhaps he was, he didn't show much emotion, he was, to say, an "ideal" ninja. He always got the job done, but he knew that underneath, that if Kiba was hurt, or dying, or getting married, he wouldn't be able to help but cry. Tomorrow, Shino is going to see his best friend and one-and-only crush break down in sobs at a wedding, because the one Kiba loves is getting married, and maybe Shino'll cry a bit too, because that person isn't him.

Tomorrow, Sasuke is getting married. Sakura can't really say she's surprised. Sasuke played his "Avenger" role well. He was going to finally rebuild his beloved Uchiha clan and breed superhuman babies with the Hyuuga heiress. Sakura can't really she cares either; she and Sasuke were friends, that was that. She got over him, like Ino did, like all the girls in Konoha did. But Hinata, she knew that Hinata wasn't in love with Sasuke. And she knew that Sasuke wasn't in love with Hinata. She knew that Naruto was in love with Sasuke. And that Kiba was in love with Hinata. And she just so happened to know that maybe, Shino was in love with Kiba. And in the middle of the street, walking home from buying groceries and some flowers for her sick mother, Sakura pauses, and wonders where all of this intuitiveness is coming from.

Tomorrow, Hinata was getting married. To a bastard. A stupid, horrible, ungodly bastard. Tenten isn't surprised, no, not at all, but she's raging mad. Her friend, her beautiful little almost sister was getting married to a complete jerk. Well, jerk by her standards. Tenten can't stand Sasuke, she can't stand his "Holier-than-thou" aura whenever they're in the same room, she knows she's better with weapons, but he's more powerful. And she can't stand it. Tenten strives to be stronger, strives to be better, strives to be the perfect older sister to Hinata. And then Sasuke walzes in and steals her, steals her perfect little almost sister. Tomorrow, Hinata is getting married, and Tenten is so angry she can't speak.

Tomorrow, Sasuke is getting married. To someone he barely knows. This makes Ino stop and wonder. She wonders what would've happened if he had actually decided to stay in Konoha. And she believes, that maybe they would have gotten together, even for just a one-night-stand. But then again, she would've gotten over him. He wasn't nice to her, he wasn't kind or anything, he was just gorgeous. Drop dead gorgeous, but so were other people. And so Ino decided, a long time ago really, that she would move on. She set her sights on a lazy ninja named Shikamaru, and cursed his stupid almost-girlfriend AKA unrequited but returned love, Temari. Tomorrow, Sasuke was getting married, and Ino didn't give a damn.

Tomorrow, Hinata is getting married. His cousin, the Hyuuga heir, is getting married. Neji knows that it's a requirement, that she needs to, but he can't help the sadness bubbling up inside of him. At the first word of marriage, he contacts his boyfriend, somebody nobody would have expected, the Kazekage, Gaara of the Sand, and tells him quickly. Neji assumes that Gaara told his siblings, and Gaara knows that news spreads fast. Of course Hanabi would tell her friends, and Hinata and Sasuke theirs. Konoha is terrible at keeping secrets, and the Hokage, now Kakashi amazingly, was a terrible gossip when he was drunk, which happened often now because of his belief to continue Tsunade's "legacy". Neji knew that the news would spread fast, Hyuuga heir marries last of the Uchiha clan. Tomorrow, Hinata is getting married, and Neji hopes she doesn't faint like usual.

Tomorrow, the Uchiha-brat is getting married. Temari scoffs at the idea. She doesn't particularly care. So what? She didn't care about what happened in Konoha much, except for maybe her tour-guide. Temari can't really help that she likes Shikamaru, they don't particularly get along, and they quarrel all the time. But Shikamaru cares about the wedding, a little bit at least she thinks. She knows that Shikamaru is a lazy ass and doesn't care about much, but he understands, and he cares about Hinata. Not because he has a crush on her or anything, but because they're friends. She also knows that Hinata especially isn't in love with Sasuke, Temari knows that Hinata doesn't love anybody anymore. Temari knows that Hinata liked Naruto, but she also knows that Hinata found that Naruto loved Sasuke, so she gave up. Tomorrow, the Uchiha-brat is getting married, and Temari finds that maybe she does care about what happens in Konoha, just a little bit.

Tomorrow, Hinata is getting married. Her big sister is getting married to a man she barely remembers. Hanabi is definitely surprised, not that Hinata is getting married, but that Hinata is marrying the "Avenger", _Sasuke Uchiha_. Hanabi was the one to break the news to Hinata, and she feels almost bad doing so. Hanabi doesn't _dislike_ her sister, but she wasn't exactly friendly to her either. Their relationship was simple, it was professional really. They exchanged good-morning 'Hello"s and good-night "G'night"s. But Hanabi wasn't stupid. Far from it really. Hanabi knew that Hinata wanted to never marry, never to become so emotionally attached to anybody. After the "Naruto Incident", Hanabi knew that Hinata wished to be single for the rest of her life, but for the Hyuuga heir, that was not accepted. Tomorrow, Hinata is getting married, and Hanabi feels the first sort of sympathy she's ever felt towards her sister.

Tomorrow, Sasuke is getting married. Lee likes marriage, it's youthful and glorious. It's a bond of two people who love each other, but Sasuke and Hinata are not in love like many other youthful couples. Quite the opposite really. Their relationship is practically a professional relationship, when they go out together, what they exchange is nothing personal, almost an interview, when they pass each other in the streets all that pass through their lips are clipped 'Hellos' and 'Byes'. Lee can understand his girlfriend's rage, it's very youthful. Tenten is angry, and Lee gets it, he really gets it. Lee can't say he's particularly fond of the Uchiha either, and he really can't approve of their reason of marriage, but who is he to interfere? It's not like he's a great friend of Sasuke or Hinata, but he knows that there is definitely something wrong about the marriage. Tomorrow, Sasuke is getting married, and Lee can't help but feel something is wrong.

Tomorrow, Hinata is getting married. Shikamaru likes Hinata, she's kind and friendly, she gives good advice about girls, sometimes, she likes to just watch clouds with him, and she can deal with his constant laziness. He can't help but felt that this marriage isn't right, that it's for silly purposes. He and Temari talk about it sometimes, Shikamaru likes Temari too, she's loud and boisterous and annoying, but she's one hell of a Shogi player and when she's quiet, she's fun to be around. Shikamaru decides that after a while of playing Shogi and Go with her, he likes her, more than just friends. And Hinata gives him advice, and he goes on with life, because he's really just too lazy to try to do anything about it. But he's also too lazy to notice her growing impatience. And he barely even considers the thought that if he doesn't do anything, Temari will go and find somebody else. So when Hinata tells him this, it's a complete surprise, and he spends his next cloud watching session contemplating the fact. The next day, he thanks her, and tries to build up the courage to tell Temari. And he knows he will, eventually. Tomorrow, Hinata is getting married, and Shikamaru contemplates getting up and skipping his usual cloud watching session to stop it.

Tomorrow, Sasuke is getting married. Karin isn't surprised. Karin liked the Uchiha, but she was versatile, she was open to new ideas. She made a pass at Suigetsu once or twice, he wasn't an ugly guy, a bit strange, but then again, who wasn't in the ninja world? She knew that Suigetsu wasn't into girls, but neither had gotten laid in so long that he agreed. And so Karin did it with him, and moved on with her life. And so Karin remains single throughout, and she can't help but dwell on her leader's decision. Of course she can't really attend the wedding, so she and the rest of the team will watch from a distance as their leader legally binds himself to one woman. Karin knows that Sasuke has been around the block; she knows that he isn't a virgin, he's slept around, with her too. And Karin can't imagine Sasuke finally tying himself down, but then again, he has to continue his clan of course. Tomorrow, Sasuke is getting married, and Karin laughs about it in his face.

Tomorrow, Sasuke is getting married. Suigetsu finds that highly amusing, Sasuke is about as straight as he is. And Suigetsu is about as straight as the water he turns into. So Suigetsu scoffs and laughs and guffaws when Sasuke contacts them again after his return to Konoha and tells them the news. He and Karin both know that they can't go to the wedding, but they'll try. They'll attend it from the trees, secretly watching and cheering and laughing about it together. He can't say Karin isn't pretty; she's got a nice face to make up for her shitty personality he decides. But he isn't attracter to her like she is to him. He feels almost bad for her, she knows that he's not attracted to women in general; he knows that he's not attracted to women. So they sleep together sometimes. Just to take the edge off of being so utterly alone. Tomorrow, Sasuke is getting married, and Suigetsu hoots and hollers with Karin together.

Tomorrow, Sasuke is getting married. Sasuke knows it had to be done. Hinata wasn't bad looking by any degree, and she's kind and demure. She's a good cook, and he knows that children are necessary to continue to Hyuuga legacy. She's a perfect candidate. Sasuke knows he could have chosen Sakura maybe, or Ino, but he doesn't really want to. Sakura and Ino were fan girls, they weren't really looking for a real relationship. But Hinata, Hinata would be a good wife, she would be kind to him, and she would care. Sasuke didn't love her, but maybe he would if he tried. Maybe if he forgot about the best friend he ever had, he could fall in love again. Sasuke knew that Naruto loved him purely and wholly. Sasuke knew that the feelings weren't allowed to be reciprocated. Sasuke knew that the feelings he had for his best friend weren't allowed, he was getting married, he need to fall in love with her. He thinks that maybe if he had stayed it would have been different, maybe there would be more than just a friendship, and he wouldn't care so much about having a child, another Uchiha, because he would be with the one he loves. Maybe if he was in love, continuing the Uchiha clan wouldn't be quite as important, but then Sasuke stops, and remembers, he's not in love, continuation of the Uchiha clan is his life, his only goal to achieve, the only thing that keeps his drive going. Tomorrow, Sasuke is getting married, and for some reason, he can't help but regret it.

Otay, so I hope you didn't choke and die yet. It's supposed to be repetitive and shit BTW. If it's confusing, I apologize. PM me if ya feel like you really want to know and I'll explain to you. For those of you who understood it'll be a real feat to see if anybody actually caught the pairings. There are a lot of them, like…a lot. Most are my favorite pairings in the Narutoverse and some of them are one-sided, some are returned, etc etc etc. BLAH BLAH BLAH, so yeah, please review. Constructive criticism is always welcome. There might be a sequel/second chapter?

I'M SORRY FOGGYWOLF-CHAN!!! Even though it's not foggywolf anymore, I will always remember you as foggywolf. So…I'M SO SORRY! I know I should be totally working on Bad Boy and stuff but I really wanted to do this!!! So…enjoy please!! And please don't kill meh!!!!!


End file.
